


Teen Wolf Imagines

by TheMadHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: A collection of imagines written by meFeel free to request





	1. Mischief and Mayhem

*Y/N’S P.O.V.*  
Derek and I had just gotten home from dinner and food shopping, most of the cupboards were empty and we cleared out the refrigerator a few months ago. This was our first time back in the loft since Derek decided that improving my self defence against people who may threaten me for being this close to Derek. After we put the groceries away we sat on the couch and talked about random this before once topic shocked me and we kept talking about it.  
“Y/N you know how you’ve asked to go to an actual school rather than on our little adventures?” Derek asked looking at me but I just nodded, “Well the new school year starts tomorrow, and I have already enrolled you at Beacon Hills High School.”  
I stared at him for a moment before replying “my brother goes there, I can’t use my real name because my last name isn’t that common you know.”  
He smiled, “So? You’re not enrolled under that Y/N Stilinski anyway so you won’t be called by it. You’re Madilyne Hale or Maddie for short. And you won’t be lying about it because we always use that name and it’s difficult to pick up on your lying since you’ve been practically lying for 9 years”  
“What if I’m in danger, I can’t just call you, I could be dead before you get there.”   
“You’ll do what we trained for, someone will notice. Someone will hear and you’ll still contact me and I will call a contact at your school. If they ask who you are remember to call yourself Madilyne Hale and you’re my daughter”  
“You’re too young to be my real father”   
“But I adopted you as my own”  
“Fine dad. Is there anyone I should stay away from?”  
“Try and avoid Malia, But you can completely trust Scott, Lydia and Stiles”  
“Okay, avoid your cousin but trust a werewolf, banshee and my brother who I don’t know what he looks like. I actually have no clue what any of them look like.”  
“You’ll be okay, you’ve grown up with wolves and banshees and other supernatural creatures. And Stiles is still a boy who lost this sister. I think if you gain his trust and don’t tell him who you really are that you will discover how he is coping without his sister. You’ll also discover Lydia and Scott around school.”  
I nod before saying “If I start school tomorrow, I should probably get a good nights rest.” I get up and slowly walk to my room. I look around my room seeing my new life, I don’t remember much about my life before age six, I remember my mother dying and my big brother but that’s all. I write letters to him most days when I have the chance. So, I sat at my desk after pulling out the book I write in. I ran my fingers over the cover of the blue book that I had decorated with stickers that kind of reminded me of him. I grabbed a black pen out of my pen holder and started writing.  
After finishing writing I closed the book and slid it back into my bookshelf. The next morning I was woken by Derek lightly shaking me. “Come on wake up Madilyn you need to eat before going to school.”  
I groaned moving his hand from my upper arm “I’m getting up dad, start cooking whatever you’re going to cook for breakfast”  
“Okay M, get ready then come out to eat” Derek moves from beside my bed before leaving my room closing the door after him.   
Once the door was closed I sat up in my bed stretching my body awake. I got out of bed walking to my bag collection hanging on the wall. I picked a black shoulder bag not huge but big enough to hold the things I want to take. I picked that bag not because it was black but because it had a white tree on it and to me that tree was me and my family and that even when it’s dark my family would always be the brightness in my life. I placed the bag on my desk chair before walking to my closet and picking an outfit. I ran my fingers along the clothes I own, I grabbed my red plaid skater dress that has a belt that ties into a bow on the side depending which you choose but I always put the bow on my left side. I also grabbed out my black leather biker jacket and leather combat boots. I place the boots at the end of my bed before seeing if the bag could hold my jacket if I got too hot at school. Luckily, the jacket did fit so I took it back put of the bag placing it on my bed where the dress was. I walked to my bookshelf pulling out the blue book placing it into the bag. I quickly change clothes, not because it was cold just because I thought the sooner I’m dressed the sooner I eat and meet people my age. I leave my shoes off and walk t my bed side table where I had my earrings and phone. I put my earrings in and grabbed my phone off charge before putting it in my bag. I then sat down at my vanity thinking about how I want to put my hair up and how to do my make-up. I loosely curled my hair than put it up into a messy low bun. I did my make-up minimal except for my plum coloured lipstick. Before leaving my room I grabbed a pair of plain socks before putting on the socks and boots. I grabbed my bag and sunglasses before leaving my room.  
I walked down stairs into the main room of the loft placing my bag on the couch before walking to the kitchen table where Derek was putting the pancakes down. “Morning dad.” I giggle at the word dad.  
Derek turns and looks at me smiling, “Gosh you could be taken as my daughter.”  
I giggle again “I’m Madilyne Hale, your daughter.”  
“That you are. Now eat before I take my beautiful daughter to school.”  
I nodded my head and grabbed a knife and fork so I could eat my pancakes. After I finished eating I put my plate in the sink and walk back to the kitchen table to look at Derek while putting my sunglasses on my head. “When are we going to leave?” I asked.  
“Once I finish eating and put shoes on, you won’t be late for school don’t worry.”  
After he finished eating put his plate in the sink, he put his shoes on and grabbed his wallet and keys before walking to his car. I grabbed my bag from the couch and my keys from the key rack beside the door before closing and locking the loft door. “Wait the hell up dad” I giggle running to catch up with Derek.  
Before I reached the car Derek put a box on the passenger seat of the car. I open the car door putting my bag on the floor of the passenger side and picking up the box. “You shouldn’t laugh after call me dad” He said before looking at me examining the box, “It’s a first day of school present”  
“I’m sorry I’m use to calling you Derek not dad. I’m also still worried something will happen at school.” I sit down in the passenger seat with the box on my lap.  
Derek sits in the driver’s seat, “If something happens you’re capable of dealing with it. Or are you scared you may see stiles?”  
“No I’m scared I’ll mess up at school and end up in trouble. What about people scared of the Hale name I am now carrying.”   
“You’re just nervous for your first day. Its normal Mads but you’ll be fine when we get there. Now open the present.”  
I slowly opened it revealing a beautiful gold bracelet with a triquetra charm on it. I smile at Derek, I had shown him it while we were shopping yesterday, I knew that a triquetra meant a lot of different things like man, woman and child but to me it was my version of a triskele. I slid the bracelet onto my wrist. “Its beautiful dad thank you” I still giggle a little but it’s getting less each time.  
Derek put the key in the ignition before driving me to school. On the way to school I practiced calling him dad without giggling. Before I realised we were outside Beacon Hills High School. “I can’t do this.” I say taking deep breaths.   
“Mads you can and have to. Call me if you need to come home. Now go be a normal teenager.”  
I look out the window before turning back to face him. I kissed his cheek before opening the car door grabbing my bag before getting out. “Okay dad, I love you” I smile at the fact that I was now use to using the word dad. It wasn’t abnormal for us to say that we loved it each because we did he raised him and I did love him because he was always looking out for me.  
“I love you too Mads. Enjoy school”  
I closed the car door and took a deep breath watching him drive away from me. I turn around to face the school noticing a sign with the school name on it. I slowly walk towards the doors of the school, I crash into someone (typical me not looking to see if I was going to run into anyone) Me and the person fell to the ground the person I crashed into was softened my fall. I suddenly heard a masculine voice “I never thought I would be introduced to someone this way.” I moved off him getting up a few seconds after him, He extended a hand for me to shake “Liam Dunbar and you are?”  
I shook his hand “Madilyne Hale”  
“Are you new?” He asked and I looked at his face.  
I looked into his blue eyes before replying “My first day. You?”  
“Same”  
The bell rings and everyone starts heading to class, “I’ll see you around Madilyne” I nod before slowly walking to my first class.   
After a few classes it was lunch time. I walked into the cafeteria looking for an empty table, once I had spotted one I sat down pulling out the blue book. I started writing another letter to my brother only to be interrupted by hearing Liam’s voice coming closer. I immediately close the book and turning my head to see Liam and I smiled at him. He was walking towards me smiling than he sat down beside me.  
“Liam”   
“Madilyne”  
We laugh at each other, Liam moves his hand near my book but I moved the book away. He looks at me confused, “Nice book, must be important if no one can touch it. What do you right in it?”  
I look around the cafeteria looking for anyone who seems like they are listening before whispering into Liam’s ear, “I write to my older brother. That’s all I can share.”  
He nods smiling at me as I pull away, “I’m going to try out for the lacrosse team. You should watch me try out.”  
I smile back at him putting my book and pen back in my bag “I would love to; I will need to tell my dad that I’ll find another way home.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you there.”  
I nod getting up and ran out of the building. When I turn around the corner outside the building I sat against the wall. I had put my mobile phone in my bag. As I go to grab it out I ran my fingers over the cover of the book, finally reaching the bottom of my bag where my phone was I pull it out. I place my phone on my lap as I remove my jacket from my body and placing it in my bag. I unlocked my phone and messaged Derek.  
I got up deciding to get to class earlier than other people. The rest of the day wasn’t very interesting and when the bell rang I was out of that classroom quickly heading towards the lacrosse field. I smiled seeing Liam running laps, gosh he did make laps look nice but so did most of the guys out there. I climbed up to the top of the bleachers and getting comfortable pulling my book out of my bed and a pen.   
I slide the book and pen back into my bag as I finished the letter. I was getting thirsty and my legs were going numb so I decided to go for a walk. Once I was far enough from the field someone pushed me to the ground, at first I didn’t do anything I dealt with it I knew that fighting back would probablg agrivate them more. I closed my eyes but I still felt the person sit on my chest running their fingers over my cheek and down my neck kind of like they were trying to be loving or get me to open my eyes but I didn’t open my eyes and I didn’t feel loved. The person continued moving his hands till my laid onto of my breasts, they gave them a little squeeze then moved. I thought the attack was over when I felt them move their body off my chest but than they pushed my legs apart with their own in between mine so I could close them, they placed their hands on my knees and trailed them up. Once their hands reached my mid-thigh I had had enough soo I raised my hands to the sky palms facing up and let out the loudest screech I could.  
On the Lacrosse Field  
Scott runs over to Stiles   
“Is anyone missing?” Scott asked  
“From where? The Field no.” Stiles said having no idea why he asked  
Liam looks up at the bleachers and then looks every where. Scott notices and walks over to Liam.  
“You okay?”  
“My friends not watching anymore, she’s not up on the bleachers. Her bags there.” Liam said sounding a little panicked.  
“Go look for her me and Stiles will too”  
Liam ran and grabbed my bag and went in search for me. Scott ran over to Stiles.  
“We need to go now.” Scott said fast.  
“Where?” Stiles replied.  
“Just come”  
As Liam walks around he see me and yells out to Scott “Scott shes over here.”  
Scott and Stiles ran over to Liam, Scott sees the guy pushing him away from me.  
“Do you know her name?” Scott asked.  
“She said it was Madilyne.”  
“Do you know her last name?” Stiles asked looking over my face.  
“Hale, Madilyne Hale.”  
Scott sighs looking at Stiles before saying to Liam “Stiles and I will take her home, Is that her bag?”  
“Yeah here” He hands Stiles the bag.  
Scott picked me up and carried me to Stiles car; Stiles opened the door for Scott to put me in the back seat. Once Scott put a seat belt around me he sat in the passenger seat while Stiles gets in the drivers.  
“Call Derek?” Stiles askes  
Scott grabbed his phone and dialled Derek’s number  
Derek: Scott?  
Scott: Derek we have Madilyne, she’s unconscious  
Derek: And?  
Scott: You heard the scream didn’t you?  
Derek: Every supernatural creature in the world probably heard that scream  
Scott: That was her  
Derek: Tell Stiles to get her here really fast  
They stayed on the phone all the way to the loft where Derek was standing outside. Once arriving Stiles grabbed my bag and walked over to Derek with it. Scott got me out the car, “Go home Stiles, I’m going to stay here with Madilyne for a bit and I’ll call if I need you to come pick me up”. Stiles got back in his car driving away and Scott carried me upstairs to the main area of the loft with Derek in tow. Scott placed me on the couch and sat against the couch near me.  
“Thank you for bringing her back here Scott.”   
“This is her home; I had to bring her home”  
“But you could have taken her to Lydia’s or Stiles’”  
“Could have but didn’t. You never get on the bad side of a Hale or take a child from them”  
Derek takes my hair out and puts the pins and hair tie on the coffee table before running his hand through my hair, “Never seen her pass out from a scream before but she must of wanted to be heard.” Derek said with concern laced in his voice.  
Scott’s expression turned sad, “She didn’t want to be heard she needed to be heard. When Stiles and I got to her there was a boy with his hands on her legs and he was sitting between them.”  
“She’s been through too much in her life already. She lost her family nine years ago. I became her family and I couldn’t protect her.”  
“At school ill look out for her Derek. She will be safe with Stiles and I”  
“Okay Scott. You can go now if you want, I can look after her now”  
“No, I want to see and talk to her when she wakes. I need to meet the person I’ll be keeping an eye on.”  
“Okay scott”  
A few hours later, Derek is in bed and I wake up. I look around to see my environment and spot someone sitting beside me. I reached out and tapped his head softly.  
“Madilyne you’re awake.” He sounded like he was asleep.  
“You must be Scott cause you’re not Liam or Stiles”  
“Yeah” He says looking at me “You kind of look like Derek and Stiles slightly.”  
I panic “You didn’t touch anything in my bag did you?”  
“Your bag hasn’t been opened its over by the door.”  
“Good”  
My head starts to feel like its about to explode so I cover my ears and opened my mouth letting out a soundless scream. Scott automatically covered his pwn ears trying to limit that noise and Derek runs out grabbing my hands moving them away from my ears.  
“Mads talk. Say why you’re screaming” Derek asked quietly  
I whispered “Stiles”  
“Maddie, What about stiles?” Scott asked.  
“His souls fighting. Take me to him now” I said fast.  
Derek nods grabbing his keys “We need to get her to him now.”  
Scott grabbed my hand helping me up. “we need to get there fast” I said.  
“We will calm down” Derek said.  
“I won’t calm down” I closed my eyes and whispered “Mischief and Mayhem”  
About 5 minutes later Derek pulls his car up the Stilinski driveway. I just out the car racing to the front door. Scott follows grabbing the hidden key opening the front door. We raced to Stiles room opening the door. I looked around noticing the Crime board before hearing Stiles mumble in his sleep. When I looked at him he was covered in sweat and was moving non-stop.  
“Stiles calm down” Scott tried but failed.  
“Let me try” I sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed “Where’s Mayhem?”  
“Missing I cant find her” He said calming slightly  
“Stiles, did you lose Mayhem?” I said rubbing his forehead.  
“No she left when mum died. I keep looking” He becomes completely calm.  
I move my hand to his cheek “You will find her okay. Scott, Madilyne and yourself. You will find her.” I kissed his forehead before walking out the room with Scott in tow.   
“Who’s Mayhem?” Scott asked obviously confused.  
I had left Stiles’ door open a bit and I pointed to the crime board, “Mayhem is his little sister.” Scott walks back in over to the crime board and I followed and continued talking “She went missing when their mother died. Mayhem is what their mom called her. Mayhem is presumed dead but no body has been found.”  
“you know so much about it.” Scott said grabbing the photo of Stiles, his mom and sister looking at it. I shake my head walking down stairs and Scott follows saying “You’re her aren’t you? You’re his sister”  
I put my finger to my lips “I’m Madilyne Hale, daughter of Derek. I trust you, Stiles and Lydia Completely and need to avoid Malia.”  
Scott smiles “Okay Maddie” He leans in and whispers in my ear “Your secrets safe with me. And you’re a good liar.”  
I smile “9 years of lying. I learnt tricks and I live with a werewolf.”  
“How did Derek find you anyway?”  
“Beacon of Death. While my mum was dying I ran away screaming.”  
“He took you in, trained your abilities for 9 years. No wonder your screams can be loud.”   
“I may have to train Lydia make her better with her Banshee-ness”  
“Maybe.” He thought for a second before saying “How are you sure that Stiles’ soul is battling something. That’s not a normal banshee thing.”  
“I’m his sister, I feel things sometimes.”  
He nodded and said “Maybe Deaton can help.”  
I looked him in his brown eyes “Yeah but we cant right now. Stiles is asleep so we cant move him. And ill still feel the panic in his system.”  
“Then we will do it in the morning, say see you at six at the animal clinic. We’ll explain it to Deaton and then we will call Stiles.” I nodded in agreement “We should go before Noah gets home”  
The next morning Scott and I were in the Animal Clinic with Deaton. I was sitting on the examination table.  
“Hi, um what do I call you?” Deaton asked having seen me many times with Derek.  
“Depends who is in the room?” I said.  
“Right now?” He asked again  
“Y/N will do but Madilyne when anyone else is in the room.”   
“Ok Y/N. May I say you’re starting to look more like your brother?”  
“I know I do. He’s actually the reason we are here” I replied.  
“Y/N felt something last night” Scott said sounding slight worried.  
“Y/N describe what you felt.” Deaton asked.  
“I felt death but not physical or emotional. More like a soul is dying. His Soul. He’s fighting against it or at least trying to but it’s a losing battle”  
“Scott call Stiles over here. Y/N and I will prepare.” Scott nods walking out of the clinic, once he was out of sight Deaton said “You’ll feel most of his pain, you always have. I don’t know if it will stop. You can help him, you actually need to help him we have no idea how him losing this battle could affect you. In a few days Scott will put you and himself into Stiles’ mind but before then he has to let you into his life as Madilyne.”   
“I told him that me and Scott will help find me.”  
“Smart, finding his sister has been important to him.”  
Scott walks in with Stiles saying “Stiles you remember Madilyne.”  
“She looks better conscious” He said cheekily.  
“I always thought that” I said spinning around.  
When I looked at Stiles I saw him smiling at me. “Madilyne can help with the search for your sister. New set of eyes” Scott said and Stiles just nodded.  
“Stiles I’m going to give you a needle, it will hopefully limit the nightmares you’ve been having.” Deaton said and Stiles nodded again.  
After the needle Stiles took Scott and I back to his house and into his room where his crime board was. “She left the hospital around 9pm the day my mom died. We found nothing when we searched the area.”  
“How old would she be?” I asked  
“15 years old” He replied.  
“Did you ever check school records? See if anyone new turned up close after your sister left?” I asked.  
“No” He replied grabbing his laptop and searched school records. After a few minutes he said “Nope no one new started”  
“Could she have been kidnaped?”   
“No signs of a struggle anywhere”  
“How about here?” I point to the forest area on the map “Perfect place to hide. Was your sister afraid of anything?”  
“Mom dying, scary movies that’s about it”  
“Well maybe your mom’s death scared her”  
“Mom wasn’t dead when she” Stiles went slight before whispering “Oh god”  
“She could have gotten lost and couldn’t find your moms room again.”  
Over the next four days Stiles and I got closer and we were still discussing where his sister could be. Deaton called telling us it was time for the next step. Stiles drove Scott and I to the animal clinic. We got out the car and walked into the examination room. We noticed the two chairs that were sitting there; I sat while Stiles looked around confused before sitting down beside me in the other chair. Scott stands between Stiles and I, Scott enabled his werewolf abilities and inserts two claws into Stiles’ and my necks.  
*Scott’s P.O.V.*  
I looked around the space Stiles’ mind had put me in. I noticed it was the night I was bitten but Stiles wasn’t there, nothing human was. I stood in the middle of the forest, surrounded by wolves but none attacked they just stood there. I thought for a moment before running to the road that join onto the forest. As I ran I felt every injury I had received after that day, none had taken physical form it was neurological. I ignored the feeling and run until I ended up at what looked like the door to Stiles’ bedroom.  
*Y/N’S P.O.V.*  
I saw my mom in her hospital bed. I was in my six year old body, Stiles was asleep in the chair near mom’s bed. I walked over to the sleeping Stiles, I shake him softly.  
“Mischief?”  
He doesn’t move so I walked out of the room and towards the bathroom. I followed what I did that night remembering it vividly. As I walked out the hospital doors I was placed infront of my old bedroom door, which was close to Stiles’ room. I walked to Stiles’ door where Scott was.  
“Scott?” I say unsure of he was real  
“Yeah im not just a fragment of you imagination.”  
I grabbed the door handle opening it slowly. Stiles was standing at his crime board running his fingers around his crime board.  
“Stiles you okay?” Scott asked walking towards Stiles.  
“Scott I need to find her, I need to find my sister” Stiles said sounding panicked.  
Scott looked back at me sad, I slowly walked over to Stiles grabbing one of his hands.  
“I’m right here Mischief” I said quietly.  
Stiles looked at me and whispers “Mayhem?”  
Scott starts laughing “Mischief and Mayhem”  
“Oh shut up scott” Stiles and I said at the exact same time.  
I let go of his hand but he moved one of his hands onto my cheek stroking it before saying “Dad will want to see you”  
I smiled replying “We will talk about it once we are out of your head.”  
And with that Scott and Stiles woke up while I was in a blank space visiting childhood memories of Stiles and I. I could still hear and feel everything around me in the living world. Noticing this Stiles jumped out of his seat and stood infront of me.  
“Mayhem wake up” He was starting to get worried about me.  
“Stiles give her a few minutes” Scott said trying to calm Stiles down.  
“She’ll wake up in a bit. She isn’t like Lydia, she actually sensed your soul fighting and losing” Deaton said believing the truth was needed.  
“Mischief, whens mom going to come home?” I whispered.  
Deaton nodded his head and whispered to Stiles “Play along”  
Stiles knelt in front of me rubbing the tops of my hands with his thumbs “No one know, one day hopefully but if she doesn’t she’ll still stay with us”   
“Im scared. I need mommy”  
“You’ll have me and dad”  
“But I need MOMMY” I screamed, mommy being in a banshee scream.  
“Mayhem what does mom say”  
I stopped screaming “She says not to scream and yell” I felt a tear run down my cheek.  
Stiles moves one of his hands from my hands and onto my cheek wiping the tear away, “Mayhem can you open your eyes for me. I wasn’t to see those Y/E/C eyes you have” I slowly opened my eyes to see a smiling Stiles “Hey mayhem”  
I moved one of my hands and run it over his cheek bone “Mischief looks like mommy” I said smiling.  
“You look like mom to”   
I smile wider, “and daddy. We have daddy’s investigating skills”  
“Yeah we do” He moves so he can hug me and mumble into my hair “I found my little sister”  
“Okay you guys have school go to school”  
As we walked to Stiles’ car we kept talking, “I have a big brother again and a good friend” I look at Stiles and Scott.  
“This time I’m not losing you.”  
“We won’t lose her Stiles”  
“Derek made me start school where you go. He wanted me to see how you copied with my disappearance. He wanted me to see you. He even told me to trust you, Scott and Lydia completely and avoid whoever Malia is”  
“So you won’t leave me again?” He asked.  
“Not unless someone is dying. But I will live with Derek; he was my dad for those nine years.”  
“That’s fine with me”  
School was much different now I had my brother back, she sat with him and his group at lunch. I even gave him the book of letters. We had decided that after school we would see dad so were headed to the police station. Stiles grabbed my hand and walked us to the Shrieffs door. “Dad?” Stiles called out knocking before opening the door, “I have someone you should see”  
Noah turned around to face the door, “Daddy” I ran in quickly.  
“Little Mayhem?” He looked surprised.  
“Hi daddy”  
“Come here” He held his arms open. I walked over and sat on his lap “He found you”  
“Actually dad, she screamed getting Scotts attention and saved me” Stiles smiled.  
“So she is also like your other friends”  
“Im a banshee, but also a Mischief saver”  
We talked and caught up on our lives. We had planned that every Friday night Derek and I would go over to Stiles to have dinner with Stiles and my dad. Scott had also added me to the pack and we had pack meetings every Saturdays.  
Weeks past, Liam was bitten by Scott when made him join the pack but he had grown to like it. The pack is at Lydia’s Lake House for a little get together. We are watching movies, I am not sitting alone, I am against someone’s chest. I am all cuddled up with him in the back of the room looking over at the rest of our friends. I had fell for this boy over the time I have spent with him. This boy also isn’t the boy I thought I would have loved a few weeks ago.


	2. Someone's Pregnant

Looking around the empty warehouse, Stiles, Scott and I were looking for any sign of the new threat that had just hit our town. We had been investigating this creature since we had noticed the increase of supernatural related crimes and death. We were separated into three groups. Malia, Lydia and Liam were investigating the school in case this threat was attending high school. The other group was more of a person, Theo Raeken. Theo was searching the woods. You're probably wondering why he was out there alone, well there are two reasons. The first being that I don’t trust him which means Scott doesn’t trust him. The second reason is, well, he rather work alone.   
When our search came up with nothing Stiles, Scott and I headed back to Scott and I's house to wait for the others. Scott and Stiles sat on the couch watching television while I went up to my room to change clothes which were all dirty since Scott never liked me out in the field during mission so I would normally stay at home and prepare everything in case someone got injured. Scott was always very worried if I had to go out in the field. As I walked down the stairs I saw Malia, Lydia, Liam and Theo walk through the front door. I knew now that we aren’t looking or hearing out for anything unusual they can hear things they would class as normal. As I guessed Malia suddenly yelled, "Someone's pregnant"  
I knew that all eyes were on Lydia and I. Malia thought she should follow the heartbeat. Scott finally spoke up, "I know someone is pregnant"  
Lydia looked from Scott to me looking shocked before saying, "Y/N is pregnant" and I just nodded walking to Scott sitting next to him.  
"Its the Alpha's"


	3. Badass With A Gun

I walk into Derek's loft like I always did when I came to town. As I looked around I was meet with two sets of unfamiliar eyes.  
“Is Derek here?” I ask.  
“Not yet” The brunette replied.  
“Okay” I say as I walk to the fridge.  
“You shouldn't do that” The brunette said again.  
I walk out with a beer in hand taking my jacket off revealing my gun.  
“Do you have a license for that?” This time it was the guy with black hair who spoke.  
I threw my id at the brunette.  
“Oh. Y/N. FBI. Fancy” The brunette said before moving towards me. “I want to join the FBI.”  
I smile at him “You're werewolf friend has more of a chance at passing.” The loft door opens and Derek walking in “Scott? Stiles? Why are you here?”  
“New threat we need help with.” The black haired boy said.  
“He cant help you” I said looking at Derek.  
Derek smiles “Hello Y/N” My expression turned serious and I got up walking to my bag pulling out two pieces of paper handing them to him.  
“The FBI want me?” I nod “Why?”  
“Mass murder, kidnapping. They think you should be behind bars.” I say.  
“Wait... You're here to arrest Derek” The brunette spoke.  
“Stiles shh.” Derek growled as he looked at the other piece of paper “They brought bounty hunters in too?” I smiled. “They don't know you have placed yourself as a bounty hunter too.”  
I shake my head walking to Derek's room changing before walking down in normal clothes instead of my suit. I walk back to my bag pulling out a map marking packs, FBI strong holds and Bounty hunter towns in different colours.   
Rest is?” Stiles asks.  
“FBI” I reply  
“Yellow is?” Stiles asks again.  
“Bounty hunters” I reply.  
“Green?”  
“Packs”  
“How do you know all this?” Scott asks.  
“Shes in the FBI, a bounty hunter and like Argent she protects innocent people and hunts bad supernatural creatures.”  
“Shes a badass” Stiles yells.  
“I'm a badass with a gun whom is an accurate shoot”   
“Be careful Stiles she will shoot” Derek says.  
“They have your address they will come here and search. Oh I need to call Chris.” I get up and call Chris Argent while still keeping an eye on the boys. The call went to voice mail like I knew it would. “Code AA at DH” I turn my phone off and join the boys. I drink the rest of my beer while waiting for Chris.  
When Chris walked through the door both Stiles and Scott looked shocked.  
“You called AA, Y/N” Chris said, I nodded pointing to the map. “Who's got to get out?”  
“Hale” I reply.  
“Are the greens after him to?” I nod while grabbing the bounty hunter flyer “7 million?”  
“Look at the date on it”  
“Y/N this is years old”  
“Need a laptop Derek: I say as I watch him leave.  
“Who is actually under AA?” Chris asked.  
“I look at the boys. “Lets go to the safe room. Tell Derek Chris and I have gone to talk” They nodded watching Chris and I walk away into a room that doesn't let any noise out but also jams phones.  
“Who's under code AA, Y/N?” Chris said again.  
“New niece or nephew, sister and brother in law.” I say.  
“Cant escape which you know and is why you called AA”  
I sigh “You need to protect them as well as the one you have already.”  
He nods opening the door as I walk out. Derek was on the couch. “Plan AA is in place Derek.” He nods.  
“Laptops in the kitchen” I nod going to get the laptop and walking back into the living room starting up the bounty hunter records. “There's Derek” I say.  
“hes worth a lot.” Stiles says before I laugh “What?”  
I type “Meet how much his children would be worth. Derek Plan AA needs to happen as soon as possible” He nods grabbing the laptop and going upstairs.  
“Code AA and Plan AA. Whats AA?” Stiles asks.  
“Cant say” I say.  
Scott looks at Chris “Its her”  
“Scot don't, the less you know”  
“Kate?” I asked looking at Chris.  
His eyebrows farrow before understanding what I meant and nods.  
“Derek K is looking after Jewel.”  
“Please tell us what plan AA is” Scott yells.  
“Plan AA is Allie.” I scream.  
“Allie?” Stiles asks.  
I point at Scott “You're Allie.” I look at Chris “They deserve to know”  
He nods “My house in an hour boys”   
“Chris, Y/N we need to go now” Derek screams down the stairs.  
*1 Hour Later*  
I was sitting on the floor playing with the toddler. As the door opens the little girl gets up.  
“Uncle Scott” She screams happily.  
“Angel” Scott says picking her up.  
“Angel?” I ask Scott.  
“Chris says her name is Angel.”   
“She's his Angel. Scott Meet Allison.” I say  
“Allie?”  
“The second Allie. Come look at this room.”  
I lead Scott to a room Chris keeps the family pictures in. I pick up one.  
“Auntie Allie and Mummy” Baby Allison muttered.  
“Plan AA is Plan Allison Argent. Dad cant lose both daughters” I smile as we walk out the room with me still holding the picture.  
“Uncle Scott play”  
Scott sits on the floor “Anything else?”  
“Plan AA states that if both me and Derek die dad takes the children. But he does already, we cant risk people finding out and harming the children.”  
“We? Children?”  
I didn't notice the door open “Derek and I. Allie and your future niece or nephew. I don't care if Allison broke up with you, You're still family to dad and I”  
All of a sudden Stiles says “Derek's a dad” And starts to laugh.


	4. Loved and Needed

Usually pack meetings were on Saturdays but Scott had called one today, which is a Wednesday. He said that everyone had to come which I didn’t want because I hadn’t been to a pack meeting in a few weeks due to the fact that I'm just like Stiles, I'm human. I never go on mission though, I just clean the aftermath of the missions so I feel pretty much useless. All I do is sit waiting for one of them to come in badly injured and patch them up.  
Scott set the pack meeting at my house so I couldn’t avoid not going. When everyone arrived I was sitting on the couch staring into thin air, I hadn’t noticed anyone until I was wrapped up in Lydia and Scott's arms. They were my favourite pack siblings. I loved the whole pack, I just didn’t know how much they loved me.  
I watched as Malia put a USB into my TV (With the help of Stiles). Lydia and Scott sat on either side of me as the rest sat on the floor facing the TV. Suddenly a picture of me and Stiles came up, we were probably twelve in it, Lydia was trying to pull me away in the picture. I suddenly smile.  
“We were getting fake married.” Stiles said.  
“I objected to it. She was to marry me” Lydia interjected.  
Pictures changed, this time it was a picture I hadn’t seen before nor knew was taken. It was of me and Scott, I had my h/c hair up and was practising Lacrosse with him.  
“First year of high school, you hated you had no classes with Scott so you wouldn’t leave him alone during lunch. You even started playing Lacrosse.” Lydia said.  
Pictures changed again, this time it was a picture of me and the pack.  
“That was after the last lacrosse game of my high school life. We didn’t win but we celebrated about being together because some of us were leaving.” I said  
The pictures went on all night. It proved I am loved and needed.


	5. Looking For Another

Words: 3535  
A/N: Okay not exactly how it is in the TV show so I guess this is an AU.

I was walking through a street of a new, unfamiliar town a spell brought me to. I hadn't left the house I was staying in back in the middle of no where in a country that didn't exist when I was growing up. I continued walking till a car pulled up next to me, I read the side, “Sheriffs department, Beacon Hills. This Beacon Hills?” I asked politely.   
“That it is miss. Are You lost?” The driver asked kindly.  
“Yes, kind of am. I don't know why I'm here.”  
“How about I take you to the sheriff's station” I nodded getting into the passenger side of the cruiser. “Do you have a name miss?”   
“Adeline”  
“So Adeline, where are you from?”   
“Australia.”  
This conversation went on till they pulled up at the station. When I got out I was drawn to someone inside but I was prepared to ignore it until the person who brought me here walked to the person I was drawn to. “Adeline this is Deputy Parrish. Parrish I found this young girl walking around the main road.”  
I moved my head to the side examining him as the other person left. I walked closer to his desk and whispered “Hell hound” before going back to where I was standing before. He looked so confused probably about how I knew. I summoned the courage to say “I'm looking for someone, I don't know who all I know is they are here in this town” I watched him pick up this phone and call someone as if it was normal he wasn't afraid of me or the supernatural since he was one himself.  
About half an hour later a group of kids and an adult walked in. “She's who your talking about Parrish. She's harmless.”  
I smiled “Maybe we should all find somewhere less public to talk” I turn to Parrish and moved my head to the side again.   
“Conference rooms out back.” A boy said.  
We followed him to the conference room and I closed and locked the door. Parrish spoke up “Do what you did to me earlier.”  
I giggled and skipped around them first touching the Adult “Beta. Blue eyes not yellow. Oh pretty black wolf when you want to be” I skipped around again this time stopping at the boy who lead us here “Human with remnants of Nogitsune. Good job getting out with the help of your friends.” I start skipping again but stop and look directly at the black haired teenager “Don't growl at me, Mr true alpha. You're sad, don't be sad.” I look behind him to the girl he seemed to be protecting “Mr true alpha's current love interest. Coyote, Blue eyes again. Grey, pretty.” I look at the red haired girl “Banshee, Humans soulmate. That's true love never seen a connection like yours with him. And lastly” I look at the blonde boy looking terrified “Beta, Yellow eyes, anger issues. Awesome you haven't killed anyone for fun just like the alpha who bit you. Youngest of the group. Cute little L.”  
“Who are you and why are you here?” The alpha spoke.  
“I'm looking for someone. As to who I am, I have had many names over the years currently its Adeline.” I look at him again before walking to him “Please don't be sad.” I touch his arm lightly taking away some of his sadness and whispering “She watches you daily” Before walking back and sitting in a chair.  
“Malia stop growling at her.” The Alpha said to which the Coyote went quiet.  
“Maybe we should talk alone maybe somewhere sound proof so I can show you what I have been through. Maybe you will know who I want to see since I don't have his name.” I say before going “And pretty black wolf.”   
“Wait first how do you know what we are” The Alpha said.  
I got up and stood in front of him again “Don't growl at me this time Coyote I could kill him if I make a mistake.” I put my palms to his temples and showed him the memory of meeting them. I learnt their names as he recognised them. Malia and Derek looked like they were in their wolf and coyote form. Scott and Liam were in there werewolf forms, Stiles looked like he normally would except for the black aura he let off and Lydia looked like a Screaming woman. I let him see when I meet Parrish, him having bright flame orange eyes and the heat marks he had on his body.  
“Derek could we use your loft since she wants you there?” Scott asked.  
“No I don't want him there I want him to also see what I want to show you” I said loudly.  
Derek just nodded. As we walked out I said out loud “Everything gets better but emotional scars stay, I'm so sorry Lydia, Scott and Stiles for your friend years ago. She is watching though” I move my left hand up and down revealing the they lost. “I knew her past life but this is the first time she has stayed with anyone. So I'm guess Scott you are her true love and she is waiting for you but shes also the angel guarding your lives all three of them.” I wave my hand again making her go out of view. I walk outside to the jeep, Stiles Jeep. I look around seeing another car and smile.  
“What are you smiling about Adeline?” Derek asked when he caught me staring at his car.  
I shake my head, “Nothing just remnants of broken memories and emotions, I can't see may memories of what you've been through. Certain Objects hold meaning, Your car is a little object” I look him over “Your certain object is in the loft”  
I walk over to Derek's car and lean against it before shouting “Can we go now I don't exactly like other people and I really wanna get home”. I smile watching Scott and Derek rush over to me.  
“I'll have Stiles drop me off at the loft” Scott says as Derek opens the passenger door for me to get in.  
It was only about a ten minute drive and a few minute wait for Scott to turn up so Derek and I waited in the loft. When Scott entered he walked to us. I look at him then Derek and said “I would suggest you both sit and prepare for pain”. Once the walked to the sofa and sat I walked over to them and placed one palm on one of their temples before letting them see what I have been through.

1692-Salem  
I was walking back home from the market that day since the man of the house, my father was at work. Being just 15 I wasn't meant to be out in the town square at all since father had told me that it was very dangerous for me out there but I didn't listen I knew I could protect myself I didn't understand that he meant that my powers weren't meant to be used in public. An older man came up to me and pushed me into a darkened alley way. As he came closer to me I grew more scared and since I hadn't learnt to control my powers yet it happened. I pushed him away and started running. As I ran all I kept hearing was him calling Witch and getting the attention of everyone in that village. They had blocked my escape to get back home.   
They had captured me and brought me to the village centre where they had a stake they burnt what they classed as witches on. The pushed my back onto the stake and fastened my arms and legs to the stake so I couldn't escape. As I looked around my eyes came upon my father doing nothing just watching and as I looked again my mother was also there. My mother always believed I was evil and she had the look of joy as the Village leader started the fire at my feet.   
As the flames started to hit my legs and my screams started my parents left walking away and ignoring my screams. The flames kept building and before I knew it I couldn't see anyone through the flames. My powers kicked in and stopped the flames revealing no one was around so I used my magic to undo the restraints around my arms and legs. Once I had removed them I landed painfully burnt legs. I knew that I had to find a way to get away from the village and somewhere no one would look for my body, so I summoned as much power as I could to get away. It was so much power that I passed out doing it.  
When I came to I realised I was in a forest with wolves, I put my hand out and one nuzzled against my hand. I smiled at it and watched as the others went around me and together they all carried me to their hide out. When we got there, they disappeared but humans returned. As I looked I could see that they were the wolves and they were going to look after me just like I would them if need be. They feed me and looked me over checking every wound I had.   
When I had a little bit more energy I started to heal myself but a noise startled the wolves and when I looked I saw humans hunting a few of the weaker ones, mostly the children. The adult wolves left to get more meat so it was just me and the elder wolves. I couldn't handle watching them die, They people we now call hunters had killed all but one child and I was going to risk my life to protect this one baby wolf. My legs were healed enough so I could get to him. I ran to the little boy and put up a defensive wall and picked him up. As I ran back to the hiding spot I was in and putting back up a new defensive wall. As I looked down the boy was only around four and I knew even when he isn't around I would protect people and keep them safe. The boy was crying so I held him tight “You're safe now, I'll protect you. I'm Kathrine Blackburn or Kat if you want.”  
“Gideon Hale, Miss” he said in a whisper.  
“You're safe with me Gideon. I wont let them get you.”  
And I didn't, I stayed with him all night until the others were meant to be back but when we got out of the hiding spot no one was there and I knew that from now till he went to start a family I would be his family and his Anchor just like he was my anchor. 

I moved my hands away and sat on my legs shaking. I didn't feel myself being moved I was stuck in another memory with Gideon. When I heard fingers being clicked in front of me I was brought to reality. “Adeline you back with us?” Scott asked and I nodded. “What happened to Gideon?” Scott asked again.  
“He met a girl his age left me unknowing pregnant. Still birth.” I mumble.  
“You're lying Kathrine. I know you are, your heartbeat skipped.” Derek said before continuing “Is there another side of my family out there?”   
I shock my head “The seventeen hundreds were rough. I lost a lot but I kept one thing with me the whole time.” I pulled my necklace off handing it to Derek “I named her Bonnie. She wasn't wolf like her twin brother. She was actually human or she could pass as one. She was technically a hybrid had the healings of you wolves but not the immortality of me.” I waved my hand bringing a solid formed girl out of her hiding form. “Derek Hale meet the daughter of an ancestor of yours. Bonnie this is Derek Hale.”  
The girl walked up to Derek and looked up at him “He has papa's eyes. Mama...” She stops and looks at Scott “May I stay Alpha? I wont cause harm, I only want to help Mama find...” She thinks for a moment before waving her hand to reveal to images “Him we need to find my brother”  
“Bonnie come here. We talked about using magic when there isn't much need to use it.”   
“But Mama they may help us find him”  
“That's my uncle Peter” Derek said.  
I looked at him confused, “He's your uncle, His names Peter?” Derek nods “I didn't call him Peter.”  
“Mama you called him Damian Peter Gideon. He used one of his middle names” Bonnie said excitedly.  
When Derek's loft door opens, Bonnie turns and growls turning wolf like just like Derek could. As her growls grow so did the person walking in but suddenly her growls stopped and turned into the sound of a content dog. When Derek and I got up, we walked to the entry way to the loft. “Bons stop doing that to Peter.”  
“But Mama” She kept rubbing her wolf head into his leg.   
“Bonnie Louise Blackburn-Hale get your wolf butt back here”  
When she walked back to me Peter spoke up “Blackburn-Hale. Who in hell's name is she?”  
I smiled at him “You tell me Mr. Peter Hale.” After Scott joined us I made a memory visual to everyone.

1709 – Some Forest in central U.S.  
I sat watching trees blow and weather change. I knew what was happening and it was scaring me, I was becoming a mother alone with some elder witch I had found. The sky turned dark and the animals went wild and I knew why, I was a very powerful witch who was pregnant with a werewolf's baby, a Hale wolf baby at that. When the ground started to tremor the elder witch ran, afraid of what would happen next. As the contractions grew stronger, my powers clicked in more. The ground started to crack, thunder storms started and I was surrounded by flames as animals came to watch. Spirits of family members from both sides of this baby's family surround me. As the hours went on the flames grew taller.

I change to a memory a few years later.

1713  
I watch as the twins run around, playing fighting with each other. I look away for a second to look at the flowers I was watering with my magic. When I looked back I found Damian on top of Bonnie. “Damian get off your sister this instant. We get that your strong but your sister hasn't got use to being like you” I shout sternly before watching him try and attack her again but I stopped him putting up an invisible wall between them. “What did I say Damian?”  
“To not fight Bonnie Mama” he says soundly really sad.  
“And what did you do?”  
“Tried to attack her Mama”  
I turn my attention to the forest before turning to them “Inside the house now. Bonnie remember the little spell you and your brother learnt.” Watching her nod. “You and Damian sing it for me inside okay” I watch them nod and run inside before turning my attention back to the forest. “You aren't welcome here”  
“Oh Kat you're in wolf territory” I closed my eyes and put my arms out.  
“I said you're not welcome so please leave” I take a deep breath and looking back at the person with vibrant eyes.  
“And Kat I said this is wolf Territory”  
That's all it took for me to create a circle of fire around my house. I could feel the heat from it from where I stood. “There's nothing her for you anymore”  
“We both know that's a lie and I will get them you know that.” I lowered the fire wall and walked to the house to Bonnie.  
“Bonnie, wheres your brother?” I ask quietly.  
“Papa took him.”   
I frown “We will find him”

I let the memory fade and went to my knees. “Bonnie go with Scott.”  
“But Mama Damian”  
“My names Peter”  
“Bonnie please Scott will look after you, maybe you can show him Auntie Marie. Think you can show him Auntie Marie.”  
She smiled and nodded yelling “yes Mama” as she pulled Scott away.  
I look at Peter before giving him a more recent memory I held from when I found him again. I watched his expression sadden as I showed him my view of the Hale house and also my visits that he had forgotten.

2006 – Beacon Hills' Long Term Care Facility

I walked through the doors of his room and sat near Peter and started talking. “Oh Damian look at you” I grabbed his hands giving him a little bit of healing “You look just like your father. I see you changed your name to Peter. So Peter you will get through this. We can get through this we have before. I thought you died I already lost Bonnie. You remember Bonnie, you liked fighting with her in our garden back in 1713. I was so sad when Bonnie told me Papa took you. I have been searching. I missed you my son” I got up and kissed his head “I love you my son” As I walked out of his room I ran into his nurse “Bye nurse” I quickly said signing out in the visitors log before using a spell to head home.

I smile sadly before turning my back to him “Bonnie time to go we aren't allowed to stay. Say bye to Peter please”  
“No Mama I want to stay here with Scott”   
“You two can stay here for a little while Adeline. You and her are the only other surviving relatives I have left” Derek said grabbing my hand. “Please stay I want to learn more about Gideon and Bonnie's Auntie Marie.” I nodded walking to Bonnie.  
“Could you show him Auntie Marie?” She shakes her head. “Take a big breath okay?” She nods taking a deep breath, her eyes go a silver colour “Good now hold your hands out,palms to the roof and think of Auntie Marie”  
I smile as she does it “That's Allison. But not Allison.”   
“That's Marie. Beast of Gevaudan's sister. We helped her and her husband once they were welcoming. They didn't know we were supernatural but they assisted us and welcomed us into their family.” I watch as I noticed Allison's Spirit around Scott. I wave my hand making her ghost like appearance solid watching her sit with Scott and Bonnie watching Bonnie's memories of her Auntie Marie.  
I walk back to Derek and Peter. Derek looked into the living area “I knew they would have made great parents if they had a chance sadly she left to soon from him. You are a light source to him right now hes missed her and moved on with Peter's daughter.”  
I looked at peter moving my head to the side. Assessing his aura “He doesn't class her as his daughter. He tries, oh you try so hard to be a father but she pushes you away and I'm not surprised she does. You were raised by your father and your psychotic step-mother. No wonder your psychotic” He was getting mad and he growled before pouncing at me but I quickly chanted a defensive spell and yelled “Bonnie, Scott, Miss Allison leave now. Go to Stiles' tell him that Bonnie's mother has to deal with Peter and that she needed her daughter safe.”  
I watch them leave “You left me. You were outside when he came and took me.” He was still mad. “Why did he only take me and not Bonnie? What was so important about me?”  
“Peter look at yourself you have been alive more then three hundred years. You have survived longer then your kind should be. You took the bloody immortality. He wanted you because he and your step-mother brainwashed you just like you unknowingly brainwashed Meredith to make the Dead pool. He took you because you would live longer then your sister.” I walked towards him and looked into his eyes but he avoided my gaze “Damian Peter Gideon Blackburn-Hale” I yell. His gaze snapped to mine “I didn't want you taken. I sent you inside because I heard your step-mother in the forest I didn't know they were going to take you. If I did I would have tried so much harder to protect you.” I placed my hands on his cheeks “I miss you my son. I love you my son”  
As I started walking away I felt his hand on my arm as he pulled me into a hug “I missed you so much Mama. Papa told me you died. I love you Mama”


	6. The Slow Dance

Y/F/S: Your Favourite Subject

With the pack meeting over I sat back on one of Derek's sofas. It was only Derek, Isaac and I left in Derek's loft. It was close to prom and in all honesty I was hopelessly hoping Isaac would ask me but I had a feeling he was going to ask Allison since that is who he had his eyes on all pack meeting. I thought he had already asked her. So while we were talking about school he surprised me and asked “How would I ask Allison to prom?”  
“How would I know how Allison would like to be asked?” I replied.  
“How would you want to be asked Y/N?”  
“Well simply I would like to be asked by being handed my favourite flower with a little note attacked asking 'Prom?'. That would be less public and to me much sweeter.”  
And the next morning that is exactly what he did. Before class he gave her a lily with a purple tag. I walked away deciding being alone to be best at that moment. I wasn't paying much attention and ended up crashing into Theo.  
“Oh Y/N I was looking for you” Theo said before looking in my eyes “Oh what's wrong Y/N?” He spoke softer to me.  
“Isaac asked Allison to prom” I mumbled.  
“So go with me and show him what hes missing out on.” I just nodded “Anyway I was looking for you because I need help with Y/F/S. Can you explain it to me.”

Night of Prom -

Theo had been staying at my house since he came back from hell so he didn't have to arrange a time to pick me up and since I'm older like Allison I could rent a house so no parents to make things awkward.  
“Theo” I called down the hall “i need help doing this dress up”  
As I look into the hall I watch Theo walk towards me so I turn around and lift my hair up so he could zip it up. After the zipping noise stopped I felt Theo move away before he said “There you go.”   
“Thanks” I reply before walking and sitting at my vanity mirror to do my hair and make up. I decided not to wear any jewellery due to the fact that the top of my dress was decorated with fake gems. Once I curled my H/C hair I placed it into a loose bun with some of my fringe out. My make-up was natural looking. Once I was done I walked to Theo's door knocking on it. I knew Theo would not have left this hair how it naturally is so when he opened the door I messed it up. “much better, now lets go.”  
When we arrived, prom had already technically started so we were late and as we walked in with our arms linked everyone's eyes were on us. We brushed off the awkwardness of being the centre of attention so after I put my bag down we went to the dance floor.  
Thirty minutes after we arrived and were dancing Isaac walked over and interrupted us. “Can I steal your date, Raeken?” Issac asked looking Theo in the eye.  
“She's all yours” Theo said before grabbing my hand kissing the top of it before patting Isaac on the shoulder “Don't make her sad”  
All the songs up to now were club like songs so I wasn't so worried to dance with Isaac. When the song changed it changed to a slow song. I pulled away and started walking away until I felt a hand. The hand was wrapped around my wrist and the person pulled me towards them so I came eye to shoulder with them. As I looked up I noticed it was Isaac. When he placed his hands on my waist I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer to him causing our bodies to be close as possible. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed back and forth “I'm sorry Y/N” he said quietly.  
“For what Zee?” I asked moving my head so I could look into his eyes.  
“For not noticing sooner that you're who I want to spend my life with.” He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the crown of my head “I thought I was in love with Allison but when I saw you with Theo I worked out it was a distraction so I didn't fall in love with my best friend.” He finished as we continued dancing.  
As the night drew to a close Theo and I decided it was time to go. As I reached the door I froze and looked at Theo “One second” I said before running to Isaac and pressing a small peck to his lips “I love you too” I whispered.


	7. Miss Her

My life became different, dad was working later every night and my big brother always left me with dad at the station if Scott called. I never really understood why but I knew that me not knowing was for my safety.  
The more I was alone, the more I rebelled. It started with not cleaning up my messes but I had gotten worse over the last few weeks. I had changed the way I dressed, I went from t-shirts and jeans with boots to tight shirts and short skirts or shorts with heels.  
When my brother voiced his dislike of my outfits, I pretty much ignored him.  
I walked down the stairs, I was in a cropped off shirt and a super short skirt that barely covered my bottom. I had just put my heels on when my brother walked out the kitchen.  
“Y/N, what are you wearing and where are you going?” Stiles asked sternly.  
“I'm wearing clothing and I'm going to F/N's house for a party.” I replied walking out the door and closing it before he could complain more.  
That was yesterday, I had came home late noticing Stiles asleep. As I walked down the stairs, I noticed him still asleep on the couch. I walked to the kitchen and started to cook,I always when I'm sad and its always too much for Dad, Stiles and I. I made pancakes, cupcakes and attempted to make icing but failed and made it to watery. Once the cupcakes cooled I out some in a container so I could take them out with me. I also made myself a large travelling cup of coffee. After I made sure the lid was on tightly I put it in a backpack with the cupcakes before getting on m,y bike and riding to the cemetery while Stiles and dad were asleep. I knew Stiles would freak when he sees I'm not there but at the moment I didn't care.   
I got off my bile and set myself up in front on my mothers grave. I put the travel cup and cupcakes in front of my and started talking to mom.  
“I'm sorry for not visiting you lately mom, Dad's been working extra time to pay the bills and Stiles is always away with Scott. I've had good grades in school though and I know you would be proud of me. Stiles is mad at me because I went out last night in skimpy clothing, I don't blame him through.” I wipe away the few tears that were falling from the memory of last night, “I wish I didn't go last night. Everyone was either drunk or drinking. I should of left as soon as I got there but I didn't and a guy, he was really drunk.” I took a deep breath “He groped me and wanted to do more but I kicked him and ran home. Luckily Stiles and dad taught me self defence. I wish you were here mom even though its been thirteen years.”  
After I finished I noticed Stiles by a different grave watching me. I call him over and held out a cupcake. He sat down and took the cupcake before speaking. “I miss her to you know. Dad tries to not miss her but you look like her so much that he sometimes watches you sleep. You wouldn't remember her much and I'm Slightly thankful because before she died she forgot that we loved her and she told dad we were trying to hurt her.” he took a flower that was on the ground and put it on mom's headstone. “We love you mom and miss you so much. I'll look after both dad and Y/N. We all love you.”  
We stayed in the graveyard talking to each other and mom till I fell asleep on Stiles' shoulder.


	8. Hale House

When I got the call from Parrish saying I should get to the sheriff station and that it was about my husband, I quickly grabbed my bag and keys before exiting the apartment we lived in. I drove as fast as I could, following the speed limit of course, to get to the sheriff station to find out why they called me. When I walked in I was greeted by Parrish “Mrs Hale” I set him a glare “Sorry Y/N. I'll tell Scott and Stiles you're here.” He said before walking off.  
As I look around the room I see mostly deputies until my eyes land on a little boy in a room alone, he looked about sixteen and when he caught eye contact with me his eyes seemed so familiar to me so I walked in the room leaving the door open. As I sat down I introduced myself “I'm Y/N. Whats your name?”  
“Derek” he said sounding very grumpy.  
“Why are you here Derek?” I asked trying to get him to open up.  
“They said I was trespassing”  
“The Hale house. He was trespassing on the Hale House Y/N” Stiles exclaimed waving his arms around.  
“Do you want to visit it Derek?” I asked looking at the young boy. When he nodded I looked at Stiles and Scott “Tell Noah I'll take him for the night.”  
“Okay Y/N” Scott said “Be careful”  
I just nodded as I got up and held my hand out for Derek to take. When he grabbed it and got up I lead him to the car I brought to the station, which happened to be Adult Derek's Camaro.  
As I drove to the now restored Hale House young Derek and I made small talk. I never knew what his high school life was like because he suppressed that part of him which resulted in him being rude to some people. I learnt about his family he spoke very fondly of them and I knew adult Derek wished I could have met them because sometimes when he slept he would murmur in his sleep about his mom loving me and how much Talia couldn't wait till she got grandchild from Derek. Although after we had first got married he took me to visit his family in the cemetery where he introduced me to them, sounds weird I know but it was actually nice and I still visited them.   
When we arrived at the house the first thing he did was run inside not that I minded since technically it is his house. While he explored it I started making us lunch and thinking to myself how long could Derek be like this.   
When I called him down for lunch he came down stairs holding a little stuffed toy wolf. “Who owns this wolf toy?” He asked quickly before placing it on the dining table near the food I had sat down. When I sat across from him and everything was quiet I watched his eyes dart around like his was trying to secretly find something or was thinking about something. “You're pregnant aren't you?” When I nodded “Its going to be a wolf like you. Who's its dad?”  
“He had to leave his pack made him leave me. He was also a wolf” I said knowing I wasn't technically lying since Scott said Kate made him leave me and of course we all knew he was a wolf. I watched his face turn sad so I quickly added “This baby still has a family it has a pack of aunts and uncles and it has me which is most important.”  
When my phone beeped indicating a message he said “Did they find my parents yet?”  
“Yeah but its not good news, I'm sorry Derek.”  
“Who will take care of me?”  
“I will till they find a realitive to take you, theres a spare room near the baby's room.  
They rest of the afternoon was me telling him about my life and how I grew up. He learnt that I was a born wolf just like he was and that I had moved to Beacon Hills because I was transferred to the sheriff station to help. Around 5 in the afternoon Derek and I decieded to watch a movie of his choice. About half way through the movie he fell asleep with his head in my lap and me strocking his hair.  
A few hours later the house door open only a few people bothered me while with Derek so I knew that was someone from the pack or Peter. When the person walked closer to the living room I knew it was Peter so I said “Peter be quiet please I have a sleeping wolf on me” That seemed to make him run to me “I said quiet”  
When Peter looked in my lap he said “But that's”   
I cut him off holding my hand up “Yep this is Derek”  
“But he's in his teenage years.”  
“I worked out it is just after Paige and before Kate or the very beginning. He thinks my partner left me pregnant and alone.”  
“Wait you're pregnant?”  
“Yes Peter I'm pregnant and he found out” Derek stirred in his sleep and started to growl “Calm down Derek its just my friend Peter. We are safe no ones going to hurt us.”  
“Is he the baby's dad?” Derek asked in a whisper.  
“No hes that baby's great uncle.”  
he said “Okay” before falling back to sleep so I ran my fingers through his hair.  
“He's so calm he was never this calm at that age.”  
I smile at him “I think somewhere in there he knows I'm his anchor”  
“Or he feels the need to protect you from something”  
“Kate maybe”  
“Kate died I killed her”  
“No you made her into a were-jaguar Scott said”  
“So you think Young deaged Derek knows shes going to harm you.”  
“She harmed the rest of the family why not his wife and unborn child. Maybe you're on her list too.”  
I spent the rest of the night on the sofa with young Derek in my lap I did get a little bit off sleep until I was woken by a kiss on my forehead and a hand on my belly. When I opened my eyes I came eye to eye with the Derek I married. “Good morning my lovelies”


	9. White Tiger

\---- Late November ---  
This Story Starts when she was going through her mother's belongings. She had received everything Y/M/N owned since they both were out in the middle of now where and were in isolation. Why Y/N was young she didn't understand but as she grew, she realised she was different and understood she was probably in danger. When Y/N was growing up Y/M/N trained her in both hunting and the reason she was different. As she was going through boxes she came across a folder with her name on it. She sat on the floor and went through it. The folder contained pictures of her growing up but on the last page there was a piece of paper. Adoption Papers.  
Those papers are what lead to her coming to Beacon Hills. She had to get the address for the person that was in the father space since the mother space was empty. She glanced around in case she was being followed before making sure she was at the right apartment block. She walked to the elevator that is in the apartment block's lobby and pressed the upward facing arrow before checking the lobby for people looking at her. When the elevator doors opened she stepped aside to let the people out before entering herself. She hit the button for the top floor because she only had an apartment number. 402.  
When the doors opened the first door she saw was 415. She walked the hallways and found that the lowest number on the floor was 408. She worked out that there is about 7 apartments on each floor so the man she was looking for was more the likely on the floor below. She entered back into the elevator and pressed the level below's button. When the doors closed Y/N took a few deep breaths as it went down and when the doors reopened she walked out and went in search of apartment 402. When she reached the apartment, she knocked loudly before surveying the area to find an escape route as she waited. It took around two minutes for someone to answer and who answered was a ragged looking man with blue eyes but he was also carrying a knife in his hand.  
“Sorry sir, I'm looking for...” She stopped and grabbed out the piece of paper “Mr Argent, I'm looking for Mr Argent.”  
“I am him” He said without emotion.  
“Um Y/M/N died recently”  
“Who?” He asked which resulted in her handing him the adoption papers “Oh I'm sorry Y/N” He moves to open the door more for her to walk in and puts the knife down near the door” Would you like something to drink?”  
“No thank you sir”  
“You don't need to call me sir, my names Chris”  
“Sorry Chris, Y/M/N raised me away from people and taught me to call men sir and women madam”  
“I asked her to raise you away from people so I'm sorry. Y/M/N probably never talked about us to you so you wouldn't have known you had a sister, a twin to be exact but sadly she passed away last year and you biological mother was rather into the hunter code, so she wanted to die when she was bit so I assisted in it. When you were born she hated that you were born with her 'mutation'” He put mutation in air quotes “She asked that you be put down but I couldn't, so I asked Y/M/N to raise you so no one knew you existed.”  
“So my biological mother thought you go me killed because I was...” She stopped talking and looked at the door before shifting into her animal form.  
“Is something coming?” She jumps off the chair and walks to the door and sits. “Okay someone's here I'm guessing” As he gets closer to the door she growls “Y/N?” he rubs the top of her head and scratches between her eyes before opening the door and standing in front of her. Y/N recognised the smell from when she first arrived and the person at the door matched the scent so she walked away trying to find where else the scent was. She got to a closed door, she had learnt how to open door in her animal form so she could open the door. She looked around the room noticing it was a teen girls room, she began trying to locate where the mystery person's scent was in the room.   
Once she found it she trots into the living room and to the mystery person. She rubs her head on the person's leg before looking at them with a sweatshirt in her mouth. When she has their attention she raises her head so they can see the sweatshirt. When they grab it, she looks at Chris before looking at the couch then back at Chris and when he nods she jumps up and lays down placing her head on her paws.  
“Who's the Tiger?” The Mystery man asked.  
She looked at the mystery man “Scott this is Y/N, Allison's twin sister”  
“Allison never said she had any siblings”  
“Y/N got put on some of Allison's Clothes” She nods and jumps off the couch to go to Allison's room “Allison never knew she was a twin or had any siblings. Victoria thought Y/N died.”  
“Why?”  
“She wanted me dead cause to her I had a mutation but Chris gave me to Y/M/N who raised me” Y/M said walking into the living room.  
“Scott meet my rare daughter” She flashed her pale blue eyes “Y/N meet Scott, your sisters first love and only true love” Scott flashed his alpha red eyes.  
“Y/M/N told me there was a rumour of a true alpha here. I know true alphas are rare because most just want a pack and strength so they don't care who they hurt. But I'm rare myself and I would be actually I am targeted because of my white fur and my eyes.” She said.  
“So we are both rare and valuable creatures” Scott said  
“And I'm beautiful”  
“So is Derek”  
Y/N looked at Chris “Who's Derek?”  
“Really Scott you called Derek beautiful”  
“His wolf form is”  
“He can transform too. I never knew any others could”  
“I know two that can. They were both born creatures. Derek is a werewolf like me and his cousins a coyote.”  
“I've met a coyote before, it hated I was in its den hiding from Gerard”  
“I'm sorry Y/N” Chris spoke up  
“It's okay Chris he didn't know I was his granddaughter, I was also really young but he had Kate with him. I also want to meet this Derek person.”  
“Kate's your Aunt, she was transformed into a were-jaguar”  
“She hunted me like coyotes hunt their prey.”  
“She took hunting very seriously, wanted to kill every supernatural creature but that changed when she was turned. She started to target Scott because she blames him for Allison's Death.”  
Y/N smiled at Scott “You didn't kill her and you aren't the reason she died, if she was like me she would protect her friends.”  
The next hour was spent talking about Allison and how Y/N grew up. When Scott left Chris turned to Y/N and asked “Do you have a place to stay here?” When she shook her head he added “You can stay here if you like.”  
“Thank you Chris”  
“Don't need to thank me this should also be your home, you should have been raised with at least me in your life so I'm sorry.”  
“We can start being a family now though right?”  
“Certainly” He said before looking at the clock and realising its nearly 6pm “Would you like to help me cook?” He asked looking back at her.  
“Yes please”  
\--- Last Day of November ---  
Chris was out of town assisting someone, so Y/N was at the apartment alone which is why at 5pm she decided to walk out the apartment to explore town a bit more. A hour and a half into exploring she realised she was lost so she used her sense of smell to take her to something she knew. Her sense of smell led her to a house that had two stories. The scent she had unknowingly locked onto was Scott's. She walked to the deck before transforming and curling up to wait for him. It took another half an hour for someone to realise she was there and when they came out Y/N walked to them and looked up.  
“Scott” A female voice said which she worked out was the person in front of her “I think there is a tiger looking at me”  
“What mom?” Y/N heard Scott's voice say as he was walking to the front door “Y/N why are you here?”  
Y/N walked over to Scott and rubbed against him “Make sure she is safe okay Scott, I'll see you in the morning” Scott's mom said walking away.  
“Come on Y/N inside before someone sees you” As she started walking she stops when she is over come by many different scents “Its okay it is just my friends” he places a hand on her back to reassure her that she is safe before walking with her to his living room.  
“Awe pretty tiger” The only other guy in the room said while he advances towards her in which she roared at him and a bared her teeth at him.  
“I wouldn't Stiles” he watched as stiles stepped back and sat on the couch. Scott knelt in front of Y/N, “remember you're safe here.” Y/N looked around and met eyes with a strawberry blonde before looking at Scott and trying to get his hand off. When his hand was off her, she walked over to the strawberry blonde and sat.  
When the strawberry blonde scratched her ears the guy spoke up again “She lets Lydia touch her but not me, she let you touch her Scott. Why not me?”  
“Because she doesn't trust you” Scott said  
“She only just met Lydia”  
“I look friendly” The strawberry blonde said.  
“Y/N go upstairs my rooms the last one of the right, put on some of my clothes and come back” She walked away from Lydia and walked past Scott nudging him lightly.  
A few minutes later she walked back in and stood close to Scott “Um hi” She said.  
“Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you here?” The black haired girl let out.  
“I'm here cause I got lost when I was exploring town. D-Chris is out of town. I'm Y/N Y/L/N and I use to live out of town but now I live in the apartment Chris lives in.” Y/N replied.  
“How do you know Chris?” Stiles spoke up again.  
“I'm his daughter” She replied.  
“No you're not, he only had one, Allison.” He responded.  
“Yes my bloody twin sister” She was growing mad.  
“Why have we never heard of you?”  
Her eyes changed from Y/E/C to a pale blue “He choose to give me up instead of killing me after I was born.”  
Scott grabbed her hand which calmed her down “Y/N was the new scent I tracked down last week. She trusts me because she found one of my sweatshirts in Allison's room”  
“I trust Lydia because my sister had so many pictures with her and Scott. I'll learn to trust the rest of you guys some day”  
“But before that we should get you home before Chris has a freak out that his rare daughter isn't home.”  
“We will all take you home. I'm Malia and that's Kira”  
“Thanks”  
\--- Christmas Morning ---  
Y/N got up early to wrap up the only present she was giving this year. It was for Chris. She placed it into a decorative box that could be reused and placed a red ribbon around it with a tag saying.  
To: Chris  
From: Y/N  
Once she finished wrapping it she got off her bed and picked up the present before walking to the kitchen. She placed the present on the counter before starting the coffee machine and grabbing two cup down. She also started making breakfast knowing Chris will be getting up soon like he normally does. She mixed cinnamon into the waffle mix before getting the waffle iron out and letting it heat up. While it was heating up she grabbed eggs and bacon from the fridge. She grabbed out a frying pan and puts it on the stove and switches the stove on. She stirred the waffle batter and looked over at the waffle iron. Noticing it wasn't heated she went to the cupboard to get spray oil and the bottle of olive oil before placing them on the counter. Looking around the kitchen she could see heat rising off the frying pan so she picked up the olive oil and put some in before putting in the bacon. Once all the bacon was cooked she placed it into the oven while she continued to cook, next on her list were the waffles. The iron was heated so she sprayed the oil on it before putting the batter in. Chris walked in just as she poured the last of the batter in, upon realising she grabbed on of the mugs she had grabbed earlier and poured coffee in it before handing it to him. She went back to the waffle iron and flipped the tray before asking Chris “Scrambled or sunny side up”  
“Scramble” he replied sleep still evident in his voice.  
As she started making the eggs she would look up to watch him drink his coffee while he looks at the gift. She had to run to get the last waffle out before it burnt. After she placed it on the plate, she placed the plate on the kitchen bar that was on the other side of the counters. The bacon quickly followed before she started cooking the eggs. Once the eggs were cooked she out them on the dining table before going back into the kitchen to see Chris picking up the bacon so she picked up the waffles after grabbing two plates. After the food was down she went and grabbed the present and hands it to Chris.   
“Merry Christmas Chris” She said as she sat in her seat.   
“Merry Christmas Y/N” he says looking down at the present “You didn't need to get me something and I feel bad I didn't get you anything.”  
“Its okay, I got to know my sister over the last month through stories, so that was an early Christmas present. Plus this present could end up one for both of us.”  
He looked at her confused “Lets eat first”  
After they ate Y/N cleaned up both the kitchen and dining table before heading to the living room where Chris was waiting. Once she sat he started to unwrap the ribbon and looked back at her suspiciously. When he looked back down he lifted the lid and picked up the present.   
“It's a form to legally change my last name to Argent instead of Y/L/N only if you allow me to of course” She mumbled the last part.  
He got up and walked to her and sat beside her “Of course you can change it to Argent it is your birth right.”  
She relaxed a bit at that and let out “Thank you dad”  
She didn't realise what she said till she looked at him and saw him smiling “You're welcome”  
\--- 28th of December---  
Y/N was hanging out with Scott and the gang Scott's house when Scott decided everyone should got to Derek's. Since there were six of them Y/N went in Stiles jeep with him and Scott while the others took Lydia's Toyota Prius.  
When they arrived Lydia, Malia and Y/N ran off. When Lydia returned she had clothes in her arms and was being followed by a tiger and a coyote. When Scott noticed he walked to the vacant looking buildings front door and opened it which allowed them to run inside. Y/N had to follow Malia since Y/N didn't know how to get around the building and she was having to much fun chasing Malia to catch the unknown scent of Derek. While she was running she didn't notice Scott and Stiles following nor the man open the door. When she followed Malia in Y/N pounced on Malia before hearing a deep voice speak “Malia?” Y/N moved her head and got off Malia and stood in front of her protectively.  
“Come on Y/N” Scott spoke which resulted in a growl from her. Y/N kept an eye on Derek baring her teeth at him.   
“She shouldn't be here” Derek said before shifting into his werewolf form and roared which made her growl.  
“Why shouldn't she be in the loft” Stiles asked obviously confused.  
“I meant Beacon Hills dumb-ass. Don't you know how rare she is.”   
“She only told me she was rare like me and I told the others what she told me.” Scott said and Y/N looked at him and the group noticing Malia shifted back and when she looked back at Derek he had sat down on the floor.  
“Who does Y/N belong to?” Derek asked which resulted in her growling “What is Y/N's last name?”  
“Y/L/N” Stiles said which made Y/N launch at him.  
“Argent. She got it changed for Christmas” Scott said patting her head.  
“How rare is she? You have me curious” Lydia asked.  
“My mum said they were folklore. I use to do research them with Deaton when I was a child. They are probably still told as fairy tales to young wolves.” Derek said putting his hand out and whistled getting her attention. She quickly looked at Scott before slowly walking to Derek and rubbed her nose against it before nudging it away and laying down resting her head in his lap. When he looked down he rubbed her head and took his jacket off putting it over her “Someone get the blanket off the couch.” He watched them just stand there “Now” He roared which made Y/N hide her face into his leg. Derek watched as Lydia moved to grab the blanket and when she returned she handed it to him.  
“She even liked Derek faster then me” Stiles complained.  
“You walked to her, Derek got down to her level and waited.” Scott replied.  
When Y/N looked up and looked at the group before looking up at Derek as he draped the blanket over her “Sleep Y/N” Derek said quietly when she put her head back down.  
“Her eyes were different” Scott said surprised.  
“All were creatures have different eyes” Derek said confused.  
“No her eyes are normally a pale blue even when she is mad” Scott said back “In her human form they are Y/E/C”  
“Y/N” Derek said rubbing her head “Look at me” Y/N didn't need to be asked twice and looked at Derek “Scott come flash your eyes at her”  
“It does nothing look” Scott said walking behind Derek get her attention and flashed his alpha red eyes but her eyes didn't flicker in submission.  
“Attention Y/N” Derek said making her look back at him as he flashed his vibrant blue one which resulted in hers flashing quickly. “Well that's different” he said as she fell back into his lap.  
As she slept the others talked with Derek but he didn't move away from her so when the others went out to get food for dinner Derek moved her so she was curled into his side so he could lay down to stretch his back and as he stretched he closed his eyes. Mid-stretch he felt a nose against his cheek and when he looked over he was met with the odd aqua eyes of Y/N. She kept nudging him like she was trying to tell him something.  
“What?” he asked. And when she ran around he got what she wanted and went into wolf form and started chasing her.  
Five minutes later everyone else came home, they came in and walked to the kitchen and when Stiles and Scott walked a bit too close to Derek she roared which scared everyone and made her walk to stand in front of Derek and bare her teeth. Derek walked beside her and nudged her head, when her attention was on him he looked at the stairs before running off with her behind him.   
“Dinner will be on the bench when you guys want it” Scott yelled.  
About halfway through Scott eating the loft door slid open “Where's Derek?” Peter asked and everyone pointed up stairs. “Derek!” he yelled, but as he ran downstairs Y/N was quickly following and pushed Derek away and walked to the new man in the house and roared before biting his leg hard. “Okay, Derek get your girlfriend off me” Him saying that made things worse and she let go and went to her clothes and grabbed something out and walked back to Peter and bit him again before putting the object into the bite mark.   
“Y/N go to Derek please” Scott said and watched her run to Derek and snuggle into him.  
“Shes evil” Peter said removing the object out of his leg. “She put a silver bullet into the bite mark” he looked over it “This is an Argent bullet. Shes a bloody Argent. Dang it Derek, you and the bloody Argent” This time when Y/N roared at the man defiling her last name and being mean about Derek it was louder the normal.

Feel free to request


End file.
